smile_basicfandomcom-20200213-history
SmileBasic New Features
A list of new features in SmileBASIC (compared to Petit Computer). Confirmed Features New Editing Features *Up to 999,999 lines are available. There is no character limit. *No line length limit. Code wraparound can be toggled. *Syntax highlighting, with user-definable colors. *Code collapsing (Like a "show/hide" button). *Undo/Redo buttons and multi-line code copying and pasting *Find and replace *When you push the "HELP" button while the cursor is on a command or statement, the on-screen Help window opens. *You can have up to four programs open simultaneously, independently loading and saving in each one. *To share a resource between them, COMMON is used. *New drawing function features. Exact details currently unknown. *Function Key No.4 changed to "LIST ERLENTER". If you encounter an error, F4 displays the errored line quickly. *'pressing the SMILE button while editing will open the SMILETOOL (or a program defined by the user). In it, the numerical ID of various resources, such as sound effects and background tiles can be found quickly. Additionally, it provides references and an easy way to find just the right parameters for adjustments such as offset, depth, and rotation, among others.' *Edit mode length guide *Folder/Directory system for organization of files and resources. Command, Statement and Variable Changes *Multi-line "IF - THEN - ELSE - ENDIF", in addition to "IF - THEN (- ELSE)" on a single line. *"REPEAT UNTIL" statement similar to Do and Loop. *"WHILE WEND" like in many programming languages. *Local variables and user-defined functions. *Up to four dimensions are allowed in arrays. *'"%" changed to "MOD" like in Microsoft Basic.' *% is now used as a variable suffix to denote integer type (similar to how $ is used to denote string type). *# is used as a variable suffix to denote double-precision floating-point type. *Real time communication play statements. Multiple users with SmileBASIC can fight in real time. It may be only local connections, however. *Users can generate another BASIC program within a program with PRGSET Screen *Text Characters of "CHR$(n)" - 63356 *Graphic and Sprite location - 320x240 *Color palette system is removed *[http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm3/sample/image/ss-preinstall-techdemo-sprite-spcolor.png Transparency] *'Unicode character set. Unfortunately, variations (bolding, italicization) are still not available.' *On Japanese Kana characters, voiced sound mark is now integrated as a single character. *Using DIALOG command, users can make dialog windows on the lower screen (At Tokyo Game Show a Japanese user succeeded to display Kana and Kanji from DS). *Z axis support. Range is from "-256" (closest to viewer) to "1024" (farthest). *'Polygons will NOT be supported.' *'Backgrounds can now be rotated by "BGANGLE".' *Background size is much larger than Petit Computer, it could make scrolling games like "Gradius" easily. *GPUTCHR has been removed. Sprites *New maximum sprite size is 512x512. *New maximum patterns are 4096, that is called "palette" and defined by "SPSET" command or "SPDEF" command. *Many new default sprites. *Sprite space greatly increased. *Sprite palettes have been removed, but RGB colors. *"SPOFS" now has a Z parameter. *Turning and Flipping is set by binary variables, like "BUTTON()" or Package Resource. *On "SPSCALE", vertical and horizontal scaling is independent of each other. Range of "0" and "200"(%) changed to "0" and "2.0". *"SPHIDE" and "SPSHOW" command, no more fooling around with "SPOFS" or transparent sprites. Inputs and Outputs *"START" button changed to end program like "SELECT" button, we can't use "START" button in programs anymore. *The 3DS sensors such as the microphone and gyroscopic sensor(We can detect movement) will be supported. But camera was not supported. *Circle Pad Pro (a.k.a. Slider Pad, Slide Pad Expansion) support. *The only new features on the new 3DS and 3DSXL/LL that will be released in October 2014 (Japan) that are supported are the c-stick, "ZL" trigger and "ZR" trigger. *Users can customize these extra input devices. *Collaboration with DETUNE is not supported in first version, but that will begin to next version. Voice System by "TALK" Command *"TALK" command engine re-added. *This engine will only work for for Japanese, not for Indo-European languages. *Some default voices provided between "BEEP 70" and "BEEP 74". For example, "Bye Bye", "Yatta ne"(Well done!) and others. Sharing and Saving Programs *'Program files can be "backed up" on the Smileboom server.' *'The users can upload and download own files only. If uploader decides to, a "Public Key" will be generated allowing other users to download by entering the password.' *'Other file sharing commands and methods have been removed (QRs, SENDFILE and RECVFILE)' *From main menu, users can control "my uploads", "my downloads", open, lock, delete and download from others. *Smileboom announced that a few good games made with SmileBASIC can become independent original games. Others *Improved running speed *Battery level visible on touchscreen keyboard. *Added new Sprites, BEEPs(old 70 and new 57), BGMPLAYs(old 30 and new 10) along with some of the old Petit Computer's material. *Sample Games (In old Petit Computer had from "GAME1" to "GAME6") are arranged in its display. *'Selecting "Yes" and "No" on the lower screen can possibly be done with "A" and "B" buttons.' *Not compatible with Petit Computer (mkII) *After the release of SmileBASIC, Petit Computer (mkII) will continue to be downloadable in Japan. * Program suspension(you will be able to pause what you are doing to return to the SmileBASIC menu). *ACLS was not present in V3 at Tokyo Game Show 2014 (demo version), but many people became confused without ACLS. The release version adds ACLS again. ACLS now stops background music as well. (*bold indicates largely unknown features*) Images (Click to expand) File:MenuScreen.png File:Image_13.png File:Gyro.png File:Image_17.png File:Image_18.png Demonstrations These are QR's for the Nintendo 3DS Camera, not Petit Computer. They demonstrate how the 3D depth function is going to look. *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/html_third_qr.php *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd4/ *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd5/ *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd6/ *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/ns4/ *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/ns5/ *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/ns6/ Speculation *'Physical keyboard support'. (As in Pokemon Typing Adventure: http://www.pokemontypingadventure.com/uk/keyboard/) *"Our president has been or even the mouth and Poro~tsu with in situ (approximately) 10 large secret unknown yet of Puchikon No. 3 (SmileBASIC) among others, you will be notified formally again for more information." - Google Translate *Some form of desktop support. *Running Speed - 100 times faster than old Petit Computer (*bold indicates largely unknown features*) External Links and sources Official * The SmileBASIC Official Site (English) * The Japanese Official Site of Petit Computer 3 *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/html_third.php - Japanese Teaser Site *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/aprilfool2014/ *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm3/download/ - Online and Download Manual (But Japanese only now) *http://smileboom.com/blog/about/press/ptcm3.html - You can download from some contents. *https://twitter.com/PetitComputer *https://twitter.com/notohoho *https://twitter.com/smilebasic_com News *http://www.inside-games.jp/article/2014/04/08/75846.html *http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%97%E3%83%81%E3%82%B3%E3%83%B33%E5%8F%B7 *http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20140914_666746.html *http://trendy.nikkeibp.co.jp/article/pickup/20140919/1060222/ *http://www.itmedia.co.jp/pcuser/articles/1409/20/news018.html *4gamer.net **http://www.4gamer.net/games/234/G023465/20130926046/ **http://www.4gamer.net/games/234/G023465/20140913009/ **http://www.4gamer.net/games/234/G023465/20140924041/ Streams in You Tube *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UssPNKrV5Zw *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGrM_hgKyc0 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa3edkiTa0w * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDD5WWAzngk - Tech demo of Locational "Z" *In Tokyo Game Show **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emTFuwg5SEM **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbhBCA18xUw **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyJyUSDn04E Information on this page is subject to change. Category:Browse